revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Tunks
Future Tunks is an alternate Tunks from the future, in a non-main timeline . In the uno-alpha-main-main Revengerists timeline a group of evil robots is headed to arrive to kill everyone, but Future Tunks comes in time to save the day. Uno-Alpha-Alternate-Main Timeline In an alternate timeline, but in the future of that alternate timeline, Doc Hogger dies of a heart-attack, Breshvic Penicillin leaves the galaxy, and Dr Tasty does not care (wait, he doesn't care in any timeline.) WAIT Doc Hogger dies of a heart-attack, Breshvic leaves the galaxy, and Dr Tasty remains largely the same, leaving the rest of the world to fall prey to a Robot War for the Future without vastly overpowered heroes to defend the mostly useless other people of the planet. This timeline's Tunks, which we will call Main Future Tunks, is one of the last surviving awesomes, but mainly gets his ass kicked by evil dudes a lot. He's so weak that they just let him live, but somehow (due to his alien heritage) turns into a megabape and attempts to kick their asses with his foot instead. He still gets his ass kicked, but finds a time machine, which was left by another alternate future Tunks (we will get into this later) and goes back in time to the Uno-Alpha-Main-Main-Present timeline. He arrives when Odd Jog is about to battle his penultimate foe, but due to Main Future Tunks's abilities of Megabape, he easily overpowers this foe and saves Odd Jog from certain victory. Much to the surprise of everyone, Future Tunks displays a familiarity with the Revengerists even though they don't know who the heck this guy is even though they should because of reasons. Also they have psychics able to see the future and stuff so this kind of behavior is inexcusable. Anyway, he tells them all about the coming of a great Robot War and Doc Hogger's unfortunate heart-disease brought on by a massive Teeto's Tacos binge after Duffy Bummers dumps him. After this incredibly lengthy and complicated explanation he says they have a year to train before the Robots are built. You know, instead of destroying the robot building facilities that he is aware of. After a year goes by and Future Tunks convinces Doc Hogger that Duffy is just a stupid bitch and should so dump her ass, a couple of Androids start attacking cities around the planet, so the Revengerists and Future Tunks look to fight them. Hotknife gets a concussion and Doc Hogger beats the Androids pretty easily, saving everyone from horror. The problem with this is that the death of the Androids sends a signal to the Super Androids, waking them. The Super Androids attack the earth and everyone gets their ass kicked except the Super-Alpha-Mega level awesomes who don't really care enough. Apparently they were built to be stronger than the heroes that beat the regular Androids in this timeline. A lot of awesomes are incapacitated and the Super Androids form Super Android Corporate, an evil Megacorp that deals in social welfare programs to keep social mobility high in ailing nations. The remaining awesomes and villains alike that are not incapacitated or uncaring form a temporary group to stop the Super Androids. over along period of time the group sabotaged major Super Android Corporate facilities and operations, but it was too long. THe Super Super Androi d Smell had appeared on earth, in its weird insect shell even though it's a robot. Smell had the ability to smell really bad and take the odors of the world and turn it into power. The Super Androids had a lot of smell so his main focus was to take their smells in order to transform into his ultimate form. it was a battle royal as Super Androids battled Awesomes, Awesomes Battled Super Androids, Super Androids Battled smell, Smell battled Awesomes, and Awesomes and Suerp Androids battled Smell. But ultimately he got the Super Androids and became Flawless Smell. This whole thing was known as The Battle of the Good guys and the Bad Guys that happened. Flawless Smell decided to take the world hostage, which tipped off the Galaxy Eating Honedrum and they came acomin to the mountain-i mean world. A super super battle was held and no one could beat Flawless Smell, not even the Honedrum, but Future-Tunks got some time to train in the Time-Cell with his not-dad and become super super megabape. They fought Flawless Smell, Harbjar was able to wound him, but ultimately he wanted Future-Tunks to win. Future-Tunks tapped into his ultimate power and toyed with Flawless SMell, but Flawless Smell had a bomb and was going to blow up and cause a whole lot of trouble, but Breshvic came around at the last moment and just physicsed him out of existence, saving everyone a great deal of waiting around for people to power up and all that junk. This isn't fucking ANIME. After all was said and done, Future-Tunks said his farewell to everyone and traveled back to his native time-line, where everything was the same as he left it since going back to the past only causes splinter-branch time-lines to form and not affect your actual timeline. So he was pissed off and beat up the Super Androids and killed them. Then Smell came around and he killed him too. Uno-Alpha-Main-Timeline Interference Due to the Time-Fuckery meddlings of Future Tunks, a chain of causality time-loops trigger and the Too Many Tunks saga occurs. Time-Fuckery 1: Future Tunks saves Doc Hogger from his heart-attack and he's able to kill the androids, which causes alternate versions of the Uno-Alpha-Alternate-Main-Timeline Super Androids to appear much earlier and much stronger than they did in Future Tunks's future timeline, which allows the Super Super Android Smell - who came in from Doce-Alpha-Main-Timeline - to become even stronger. Causality caused Future Tunks and his friends to train even harder and become stronger and beat the Super Androids and Smell. Time-Fucker 2: Due to Future Tunks' training and strength, he is able to defeat the Super Androids in the Uno-Alpha-Alternate-Main-Timeline, depriving Smell his chance to become Flawless Smell , wherein he also destroys Smell with his past-adapted Neo-Tunks Shot Ball. However, the radiation caused by the massive amount of energy kills off the rest of the life on earth and subsequently, Tunks. Time-Fuckery 3: A branch-off timeline called the Doce-Alpha-Main-Timeline is produced during the Androids battle, Doc Hogger trips over a rock during the fight and gets beaten to near death, a rock that is removed by an alternate Future-Tunks trying to fix the timeline, kills the Super Androids but then dies afterward. After Future-Tunks goes back to his timeline, Doce Present Tunks is born. No one knows about Smell, so when Smell comes around he kills Doce Future-Tunks and steals his time machine. That is the Smell that gives everyone so much trouble in the Uno-Alpha-Main-Timeline, so that would technically make him Uno-Alpha-Main Smell instead of Doce-Alpha-Main Smell, but the Smell in the Uno-Alpha-Main still exists until it is destroyed so who the fuck knows what they were thinking. Didint' they think about how this would affect documentation of events?????!!!! I dont' think so Time-Fucker 4: The defeat of Ultra Flawless Smell and the surviving of the Awesomes results in the creation of Uno-Alpha-Main Tunks who does NOT go back in time from the future as Future-Tunks. So this creates a whole bunch of others Future and Non-Future Tunks who have to fix the timeline constantly, this causes the main problem in Too Many Tunks which is ongoing and neverending. Category:Awesomes Category:Time Travelers